Dividida
by Mari R. Luca
Summary: Rachel é a melhor estudante do McKinley High e desejar ser uma estrela da Broadway. Quinn é uma princesa arrogante, nascida no Estados Unidos e de uma família real britânica. Finn é punk, com ideias controversas e rebeldes. A história é sobre como estas três pessoas, em especial Rachel, lidam com um triângulo amoroso nada convencional.


Rachel é a melhor estudante do McKinley High e desejar ser uma estrela da Broadway. Quinn é uma princesa arrogante, nascida no Estados Unidos e de uma família real britânica. Finn é punk, com ideias controversas e rebeldes. A história é sobre como estas três pessoas, em especial Rachel, lidam com um triângulo amoroso nada convencional, uma família real extremamente rígida e problemas sociais.

O sinal tocando faz Rachel tirar sua atenção do livro. Ela acabou se atrasando um pouco para o Glee Club, mas não se preocupa por conta de Mr. Schue sempre se atrasar. Ela suspira, se levantando e deixando o palco do auditório. Às vezes, em vez de cantar, ela lê peças. E mesmo que pareça ser uma solitária, ela tem vários amigos, e se dá bem com todos, principalmente do Glee.

Entrando na sala, ela encontra Puck e sorri para ele:

\- E aí!

\- E aí sexy, como foi o estudo? Senti saudade. – Ele lhe dá uma piscadela.

Ela ri, sentando-se ao seu lado.

\- Absolutamente perfeito, eu estou amando ler essa peça brasileira.

\- O Pagador de Promessas, né? Parece ser bem interessante. Ainda mais interessante quando imagino você lendo para mim na minha cama.

Ela sorri, flertando de volta, e diz inocentemente:

\- Oh... talvez haja em algum ato uma garota ficando pelada... vai ser uma experiência de atuação ótima.

Puck ri e é surpreso por Will de repente entrando na sala, mais empolgado que geralmente.

\- Olááá gente, eu estou super animado em apresentar para vocês nossa nova participante do Glee Club. Ela é Lucy Quinn Charles Fabray, Princesa Real da Inglaterra – algumas pessoas abrem a boca – parece uma pegadinha, né?! Haha, ei, venha aqui, Quinn, conheça o pessoal!

A garota está na porta, olhando séria para todos. Ela olha para Will, e se aproximando dele, mas ainda mantendo-se afastada, diz:

\- É Vossa Alteza, ou Senhorita Fabray, por favor, professor.

Will fica um vermelho profundo, mas logo assente com a cabeça. Rachel olha perplexa para ela. Puck ri. Finn bufa, ao fundo, e de repente diz;

\- Desculpe, Senhorita Fabray, mas só porque você é uma princesa, do Reino Unido e tal, não quer dizer que você seja melhor do que alguém aqui, capice? Estamos na Idade Contemporânea, não há necessidade disso.

Will olha com raiva para ele; Quinn permanece calma, olhando para o menino.

\- Na realidade, nasci em Nova York, rapaz, e tenho uma tarefa de minha família: ajudar uma causa. Eu soube da New Directions, e até mesmo assisti vocês nas últimas Regionais, e tomei a decisão de fazer a boa ação e entrar no Glee. Então... é isso.

Rachel olha atenta para a princesa. Ela não pôde evitar ficar interessada sobre a loira ter nascido em Nova York. Afinal, é seu sonho ser uma estrela da Broadway. Mas ainda... ela ficara um tanto desgostosa com a arrogância da jovem moça. Ela sussurra para Puck:

\- Wow... que babaca.

Puck sussurra de volta:

\- E daí? Eu traçava, você não, Rach? – Ele sorri malicioso para ela.

Ela balança a cabeça, olhando de novo para Quinn. Esta olha para ela também. Rachel franze um pouco o cenho, e Quinn levanta as sobrancelhas, desviando o olhar. Finn está ainda inconformado no fundo, não desistindo.

\- Desculpe de novo, mas não precisamos de sua 'ajuda'. Estamos indo muito bem, e Rachel é quem faz o time ascender, ela vai ser uma estrela da Broadway. Então, obrigado.

Quinn levanta sua sobrancelha de novo.

\- Quem é Rachel?

\- Sou eu.

Todo mundo olha para as duas se encarando. Rachel parece um pouco brava. Quinn se aproxima, e a morena tem seus braços cruzados. Não chegando muito perto, Quinn para e analisa a garota.

\- Então, Rachel. Deixe-me lhe contar algo. Eu tenho aulas de piano desde os 3 anos. Eu fui a mais nova em um concurso britânico de canto a ganhar um prêmio; tinha 6 anos. Tenho um total de 16 troféus no meu quarto, todos por canto, e mais 3 por tocar em ópera, simplesmente morrem para me ter em uma peça, na trilha sonora. E se quisesse, teria entrado na Broadway com 9 anos – fui chamada. Senhorita, o que tem a me dizer sobre você?

Rachel está um tanto enrubescida. Puck olha para ela preocupado. Ainda de braços cruzados, Rachel diz finalmente:

\- Quando ainda estava na barriga, me disseram que minha mãe cantava Don't Rain On My Parade para mim – eu fui adotada. Eu tinha 2 anos, e cantava a música inteira, sem errar nada. Eu sempre cantei na escola, eu não me importava com prêmios, apenas com o que eu amo fazer. Apesar que de fato eu ganhei um prêmio humilde, mas significativo, e até hoje tenho ele ao lado da minha cama, apenas um carinho por parte dos coordenadores da minha antiga escola. E isso que importa. Eu tenho MySpace, se você quiser checar RachelBerry, sinta-se à vontade. E tenho o apoio dos meus queridos amigos, mas mais importante, eu acredito em mim mesma e, como Finn disse, serei uma estrela da Broadway de fato.

Finn possui um sorriso em seus lábios. Quinn se sente um tanto surpresa, mas não demonstra. Ela dá as costas, e se depara com Will tendo um olhar de desculpas para ela.

\- Está tudo bem, professor. Bom, já que o time está indo super bem... não há aparentemente necessidade nenhuma de eu ficar aqui. Foi um prazer, professor. Adeus.

\- Adeus, Senhorita Fabray. Foi um prazer conhece-la.

Ela se vira e parte, sem olhar para trás. Will espera ela fechar a porta, com as mãos no quadril. Todo mundo esperava ele surtar. E ele o faz.

\- Gente! Que diabos vocês estão pensando?! Ela era nossa chance de ascendermos e termos maior visibilidade! Vocês sabem o quão grande é ter uma princesa americana conosco?! Eu sei que ela parece arrogante, mas eu não sabia que vocês eram tão julgadores!

Algumas pessoas abaixam sua cabeça; era verdade.

\- Ela por acaso estuda aqui? – Artie pergunta.

\- Ela estuda em casa, Artie. – Will responde.

\- Mr. Schue, ela "parece"?! Ela é totalmente uma vaca arrogante! Você apenas está pensando na fama, e se esquecendo do que somos realmente! Um time, não pessoas procurando por fama a qualquer custo! Ela não se daria bem com a gente.

\- EI! Palavreado! Eu realmente estou de saco cheio com você, Finn. Você tenta parecer que é do povo, quando na verdade você almeja ser o líder. Adivinha: você não é, e é irônico como você chama alguém de arrogante, alguém que nem conhece. Sendo professor de vocês, sei como cada um é. E posso dizer hoje: você pode ser considerado o arrogante aqui.

"O quê? Desculpe, mas o que estávamos dizendo sobre julgamento? Você não me conhece de fato, Mr. Schue, porque se conhecesse saberia que eu não sou nada disso.

\- Ei! - Rachel de repente exclama. "Vocês podem parar de brigar? Mr. Schue, Finn estava certo sobre nós não precisarmos de ninguém com "boas intenções" porque estamos ótimos como estamos, TODOS nós. Mas você tem um ponto: nós realmente não conhecemos a garota, e eu mesma admito que nós podemos estar julgando de forma injusta. Porém, PODEMOS, talvez ela seja mesmo uma garota que se acha melhor porque aconteceu de ela ser uma princesa. Não como Mia de O Diário da Princesa, ou que seja. De qualquer forma, podemos resolver isso, tomar uma decisão sobre o que fazer, como um TIME.

Todos concordam, até mesmo Finn. Will se aproxima dela, sério, e diz:

\- Ok pessoal, por favor levante a mão quem acha que podemos dar uma chance para a garota.

Quase todo mundo levanta a mão. Exceto Finn, claro. Rachel levanta a sua. Ela está certa de estar fazendo a decisão certa, porque odeia ser injusta, mesmo não querendo ver a princesa novamente. Ela acha.

Puck hesita, mas com um olhar travesso ele levanta a mão. Rachel revira os olhos.

\- Ok, então damos a Senhorita Fabray uma chance. E Rachel, você quem vai falar com ela.

Rachel parece perplexa.

\- Eu? Não é Finn quem deveria fazer isso? Digo, foi ele quem praticamente expulsou ela.

\- Mas ele nunca faria, e mesmo que fizesse, eu não confiaria que fizesse direito. Então, eu sei o quão diplomática você é, e boa com as palavras, e, na realidade, se não fosse por você, ela ainda estaria aqui, porque ela não sabia que havia alguém tão bom e ambicioso, por isso viu que não havia a necessidade. Portanto... a opção mais lógica é você ir conversar com ela. Lembre-se que você levantou a mão e foi você quem sugeriu que tomássemos uma decisão como um time.

Rachel bufa. Puck tenta conter o riso. Santana, perto deles, diz:

\- Rachel se sairá muito bem, Mr. Schue. Ela convence como ninguém. – Rachel sorri para ela, e Santana apenas lhe dá uma piscadela.

\- Eu sei disso. Então pessoal, é isso. Rachel vai falar com Quinn. Rach, podemos conversar depois sobre como achar ela, contatar, estou certo de que diretor Figgins sabe de algo, do jeito que é meio metido. – Todo mundo ri. – Alguma pergunta?

A sala está em silêncio. Finn olha para Rachel, franzindo um pouco o cenho. Ela pega seu olhar, e fica com uma expressão questionadora. Ninguém diz mais nada.

\- Ok, então me digam, quem fez o tema da semana? Oh Kurt, que ótimo! Vamos ouvir.

Rachel fica por um momento pensativa. Ela não consegue não lembrar dos olhares que a garota loira lhe lançou. Você não pode dizer que ela não era atraente. Rachel nunca namorou uma menina, mas ela já deu amasso com Santana e Brittany, droga, ela quase teve um ménage com Puck e Santana! Mas de certa forma não parecia certo. Sua primeira vez com um menino não fora especial, e lá no fundo, ela desejava que a primeira com uma menina fosse. Ela não sabia.

Kurt canta Wicked Game, de Chris Isaak. Rachel fica bem envolvida com sua performance. Finn continua a olhar para ela.

_And I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_

_And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_


End file.
